


Weakness

by notalosechester



Series: When I'm with you [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: :), Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Panties, Panty Kink, Short, idk - Freeform, implied kickthephan, insecure PJ, pj in panties, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: PJ is hiding something from dnp, and Phil finds out. closest thing to actual smut i have written





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! hope you guys have had a good week. mine was stressed as per so i came here to decompress! :DD so fair warning, i wrote this and then kinda forgot about it, so if its bad just blame me and my bad writing skills. >.< this is the closest i can get to writing actual sex without feeling weird. :/ im working in it! again sorry if its not the best, i'm still kinda new to the whole smut writing '=D  
>  Kay

There was something PJ liked, but could never admit. It was a little embarrassing, and he knew it wasn’t all that normal. He knew Dan and Phil wouldn’t even say anything about it, but he still felt. Weird. It wasn’t until Phil did the laundry one day when he and Dan had been out of the house that he knew it wouldn’t be a secret anymore. Phil had approached him quietly, and asked if the pair of panties were his. PJ had flushed, and nodded. He couldn’t lie for anything. Phil had only stared at him with a dark look in his eyes. He walked away and said nothing. But PJ noticed he was a little more possessive that night. If Dan noticed the way Phil had almost attacked him with kisses, quickly stripping him down, he didn’t say anything.

PJ was a weak person. He was easy to pin. Easy to rile up.

When he saw how Phil kept looking at him from across the room as they worked quietly in the lounge the following day, he crumbled. His heart began beating faster, his jeans grew tight and uncomfortable, his face felt warm. When Phil made his way to him, his face mockingly innocent and lightly pink, PJ knew it was all over. Even before it began. 

By then, PJ had put his laptop to the side, and he watched as Phil knelt between them and placed his hands on PJ’s hips. He started making little circles with his thumbs, right above the waistband of his jeans, his fingers leaving burning trails on his skin. He kissed along his open thighs, making his head spin. PJ focused on trying to keep his breathing steady. He was already starting to pant. 

Christ. He was so easy. 

It would be shameful if Phil hadn’t started touching him through his jeans. What was shameful was the noise that escaped him. A mix between a moan and Phil’s name and a little bit of a whine. Shame. It wasn’t until he felt warm, wet heat over him that was Phil's mouth, that he realized he had been thrusting up into it, eyes closed. He hadn’t even unbuttoned his pants. He bent over double, hands shooting to his hair and gripping, trying to keep his hips still. Phil rose up and pulled away, which made PJ whine for real now. Instead, Phil muffled it with his mouth, licking his way into PJ’s mouth and making him moan. 

There was silence, interrupted by the sound of Phil kissing him, soft noises being exchanged. Dan was in his room, and PJ couldn’t help but think of him walking in on them. Not like it was bad or anything, but it made PJ a little self-conscious. It faded when Phil took his shirt off, running his warm hands all over him, leaving PJ a wreck.

“Phil.” he breathed. Phil smiled, a tiny smirk, but said nothing. He kissed his way down his chest, thumbing the waistband of his jeans again. PJ’s head fell back against the sofa back, and he clutched the blanket beneath him. 

He was weak. He shouldn’t be this worked up. He shouldn’t be this close. Not yet. Phil finally began to undo his pants and pull them off. He made a strange noise, his breath cut off as he looked at what PJ was wearing underneath.

Satin lace panties. The palest shade of robin’s egg blue that had ever existed. Phil just stared and PJ squirmed, his arousal throbbed and he couldn’t breathe evenly, and he just.

Needed. He needed to be touched, needed Phil. anything would set him off at this point. So when Phil took him in his mouth, he nearly cried. His back arched, his hands fisted in the blanket, moaning so loud he knew Dan could hear. Phil was extremely talented and PJ was already so close it didn’t take long for him to start to tense up.

By the time Phil had wiped his mouth and helped him pull his pants up a little, his mind was a fuzzy mess, eyes half-lidded. Phil kissed him, this time PJ could taste himself. Had he not just had a mind blowing orgasm, he might have been ready for more with just that kiss.

“What was that about?” Dan was standing by the doorway. His eyes were wide and dark with arousal, his arms crossed as he tried to hide it.   
“I could hear you from my room!” Phil grinned.  
“Wait till you see why.” he pulled PJ’s jeans down enough for Dan to see. PJ knew that when Dan started towards them, it was all over. Before it had even begun.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! please don't forget to comment and kudos, and to follow me on Tumblr @notalosechesterawinchester :) 
> 
> p.s if you like Phan and Septiplier, go check out my best friend stuckinthemiddlewithyou on Ao3, she's new here so give her a warm welcome and read her fics! :D and while you're at it go and follow her on Tumblr too @philledwithphan. ;) your life will be much better once you have her in it. thanks for reading!   
>  Kay


End file.
